Frozen Tears and Forgotten Memories
by WeissRose12
Summary: What if while Yukina was imprisoned by Tarukane she met his amnesiac bodyguard, Nura Rikuo? Will the ice maiden be the key to Rikuo needs in regaining his memories? Or will they be lost forever?


Frozen Tears and Forgotten Memories

Your name is Rikuo Nura

You're constantly in your demon form which looks like this:

Summary:

What if while Yukina was imprisoned by Tarukane she met his amnesiac bodyguard, Nura Rikuo? Pretty weak summary I know, I wrote this a couple years back and decided to see what people thought of it.

Rikuo has many seals on his body so his energy doesn't crush everyone at the compound. And because of it he is pretty weak by comparison. He is three times weaker than he usually is.

Unfortunately Rikuo has worked for Tarukane ever since he found Rikuo wandering around the woods with no memory of who he was, except for his abilities and name. Tarukane being the sleaze bag he is took the opportunity of making Rikuo into one of his pawns, by saying that Rikuo worked for his company for many generations and said if he worked for him his memories would steadily come back. So naturally Rikuo agreed though he was wary of Tarukane and had his suspicions. After taking Rikuo back to the compound he had his scientists install fake memories, showing that Rikuo was indeed a servant to the Tarukane family.

Rikuo's job is to help capture, contain, and torture the demons under Tarukane's orders. And also to act as a bodyguard for him.

Rikuo isn't completely a puppet but Tarukane has this special reiki stone amulet that can control a demon's minds, when in a weak state; when they're the most vulnerable. It causes horrible pain when activated.

Rikuo highly dislikes the treatment he has to give to many of the demons and time by time he heal them with his power even in a severely weakened state. ( All of the seals )

He possesses a sword that cuts only demons, but can knock humans unconscious. And another that can heal.

Rikuo was NOT the one to capture Yukina. His past will be revealed later in the story. Let's go~!

This takes place a couples weeks before the Toguro Brothers come.

Your POV

 _"WAKA_ _-SAMA_ _~!"A young women with white and black undertone hair and gold hypnotic eyes screamed."Ah! Yukionna that's too cold!"A large human/demonic like figure large spiked hair with a skulled necklace whines. "Young master are you alright?" A man that most resembled a human with long black hair under a monk's hat and robe softly asks ME!? "Ah" '_

 _'What was that?'_

I opened my eyes and stared out at my pond from my place at the tatami doorway from my room to the courtyard. My dreamed was plagued by weird visions of those demons I've never seen before but their reiki felt so familiar. I was deep in thought until a croaky voice interrupted my thoughts.

Tarukane: "Rikuo! Come I want you to make your rounds with my collection starting with my little moneymaker! Get going!" yells.

 _'Tarukane_ _,_ _a twisted man who has promised me that my memories_ _would later return if I continued to work under him._ _A_ _vile creature not even deserving to be called a human or demon alike. He uses and manipulates people and tortures them for his own gain. Mark my words Tarukane I will break free and repent for all of those you have wronged'_ I say as my eyes glints with a bloodthirsty red.

"Yes Master Tarukane" I wince with distaste.

 _'I can't imagine my family serving this... creature Tarukane, but if I ever want my memories to return... best to follow along with this charade'_

Yukina POV

Yukina: "Oh ... little birds if I had wings I would never come back to a place like this ..." with a small smile on my face as the sweet birds sang their songs.

Staring out the window I didn't notice my cell door opening until a voice called out to me.

"Miss ... it is good that your hope and resolve has yet to go away" a calm kind voice says. I turned and saw a tall demon with white hair tied off at the ends that gave off a slight golden color and black undertone and warm golden eyes. My heart beat started going a little faster. ' _What's this feeling'_ Holding my hand to my chest. _'Am I getting sick?'_.

Your POV

"My name is Nura Rikuo and from this day forward I will be your guard. If there is anything you need please do not hesitate to ask" I say going down to one knee and bow before her and since her reiki barrier didn't attack me, I assume she doesn't feel threatened by my presence.

Her stunning crimson eyes widen and look back at me in surprise. She has probably been incredibly mistreated to react as such. I promise that while she is in my care I will do everything I can to protect her. I will not let Tarukane hurt her anymore.

Yukina POV

 _'His voice is s-so soothing. Why is he kneeling before me, I can tell he is a strong demon_ _from_ _his reiki_ _but it seems cut off like it is sealed. And yet_ _he lowers himself to bow to me like this? It's strange to be treated as_ _a person instead of_ _an object. I should at least give him my name'_

"My name is Yukina, um... you don't have to kneel like that you can stand please" and he gracefully rises back to his full height and looks at me and then to the birds. A small smile on his face appears. I feel myself smile back.

Rikuo moves closer and holds out one of his long fingers and the bird on my shoulder flies off and lands on his outstretched finger. Singing happily. His eyes soften just a bit and he leans closer to me. My heart beating just a little faster than before as he gets closer and sets the bird on my shoulder petting it and leaning back.

Rikuo: "Little bird look after her for me when I'm not around, okay?" he says smiling.

And the bird chirped in response almost like it was saying "Of course just leave it to me!" but all you could hear was a the bird chirp, "Rikuo! Rikuo!" (You know like how Hibari from Katekyo Hitman Reborn has Hibird, I want Rikuo to have a little friend). I take a look at the man and notice that his eyes widen due to the bird saying his name, and a small smile appears across his face.

I wonder what kind of business Nura-san would have with a man like Tarukane. My thoughts were interrupted as he spoke.

Rikuo: "Yukina-san no matter what they do, no matter what they say you need to stay strong. I feel like you will no longer be staying as long as you think"

"Huh? What do you mean by that Nura-san?" _'What was he talking about?'_

But just as Rikuo went to answer Tarukane came through bursting through the door, with a greedy smile on his face. I see him head towards Rikuo whose eyes return to a hard steely amber.

Tarukane: "RIKUO! How good to see that she's responding to you, she's never done that before"

Rikuo closes his eyes and replies: "Probably because she's hasn't been treated as more than an object until now"

Tarukane: "WHAT! Rikuo! You little! ... Hmmm fine then come with me for a little bit I have a surprise for the girl here, come" with a sly grin

Rikuo turns heading for the door but I hear a voice saying _'don't worry Miss Yukina, whatever_ _Tarukane_ _does I can handle_ _, and please call me Rikuo_ _'_ Rikuo says reassuringly. As I was about to say something back the door slams shut blocking my view of him.

After a couple minutes I see the wall start to move and reveals the room where I was usually tortured in with the many computers and monitors. Then I see a door slide open with RIKUO! stepping out going towards a room where a man with a chair and the electric glove stands. Then I see Tarukane talking to him and points to me and grins evilly. Making a chill run down my spine. Rikuo grimaces and smiles apologetically and I hear his voice again _'Don't look okay Miss Yukina?' 'Why what's going to happen?'_ I think holding my hands in front of my chest. _'Don't worry'_ That was the last he said before the connection was cut.

Rikuo POV

As I head towards the room I know that Miss Yukina must be worrying about me and I turn to her seeing her ruby red eyes cloud with concern. And telepathically tell her I would be fine. And head into the room where a man with a electric gauntlet stands with a maniacal grin, and the door slams locking me in.

Creepy Guy: "Now for you punishment for disrespecting Tarukane, Rikuo you are to be in place of the maiden's torture or else we will break what's left of her into tiny little pieces. Now what do you say?"

"Kantan desu. I will take her place for the next three weeks." My eyes hardening into slits and my usual warm golden eyes bleed into red.

Creepy Guy: "Good. Now you don't need me to remind you what this gauntlet is, right? I'm sure the little girl over there is _quite_ familiar with it" says laughing.

Yukina POV

After hearing everything that was said I collapsed onto my knees with my hands the only thing holding me up.

"No. No. N-no, why he hasn't known me for long b-b-but he's willing to go through my torture for me! Naze... doushite..." with a couple tears falling and forming into jewels.

Tarukane: "I knew Rikuo would never let a person suffer in front of him. Hehehehe" says collecting the tears I just cried.

Tarukane: "Keeping watching the fun has just yet to start hehehehe"

Your POV

"AAAAAAHHHH!". My body was sent across the room with incredible speed and hit the wall so hard the wall had a crate sized indent and crumbled bits falling.

I fell on my knees, breathing a little heavily as blood dripped down the side of my face, but I never once let my gaze waver. I wouldn't give the bastard the satisfaction.

Creepy Guy: "I hate that look! God I hate it!" and he drags me up then he charges the glove with enough volts to kill a human many times over. But luckily being a demon and I can handle it. Then CG got out a knife and slashing at me, for a human he was pretty good.

A lot of my blood stained the once pristine white walls of the room. The only reason I let a lowly human as him to even land a single mark on my skin was the cries of a suffering Koorime, Miss Yukina. The banging of glass and her sobs hurt me more than any wound this bastard could inflict on me, and suddenly I was lying on my back on the ground because due to a punch in the face, CG dealt.

And so this continued on for the next couple weeks and because of it you and Miss Yukina grew much closer.

Yukina POV

I watched Rikuo resting peacefully on a small futon in my cell, even though he had a luxurious home outside of the compound, on the other side of the compound. Rikuo said he would try to get me out of here because he wanted me to see a field of flowers that stretched across the meadows year round, he showed me with his telepathic powers he didn't really say how he was going to manage this but I could tell in his eyes and expression that I could believe him.

The vision Rikuo showed Yukina:

Opening my eyes greeted me a sight that left me breathless, there were... so many flowers, it was an entire meadow filled them, with all sorts of colors. Their vibrant life shined in the sunlight. Standing next to me was Rikuo and told me, "I swear Miss Yukina to show this meadow as soon as I get you free from Tarukane's grasp. This... what you're going through... _sigh_... you don't' deserve this". I felt my face heat up and my chest started pounding again. _'It's that feeling again, what is it?'_ I thought while looking at Rikuo.

He always did this ever since that day we met a couple weeks ago. He has grown quite protective of me, after I told him I was captured while on my journey looking for my brother. He said he protect me and help me find my brother. I was happy but a little saddened because my feelings have grown for the gentlemanly youkai.

He was able to grant me some more freedom because of his 'good behavior'. But whenever I left the cell, Rikuo had to wear a collar that would cause mind-numbing pain that sent Rikuo falling to his knees every time Tarukane activated it if I ever did something that displeased him. But thanks to Rikuo I was spared a few weeks without torture but he sacrificed himself for me, to have allowed that to happen. After a particularly bad meeting with Fecor (the torturing scientist) he said while leaning on a wall with blood dripping down his forehead but his gaze never wavered "Miss Yukina always remember. No matter what they do to me I can tolerate any pain and heal from any injury they may inflict upon me, but if they hurt you that is the kind of pain I don't know how to heal from". I could have sworn my face turned a couple shades darker and that familiar beating of my heart getting faster.

And for the past few days something deep inside has been telling me that today was gonna be different somehow. But I wonder why?

Rikuo POV

I woke up and saw Yukina resting on the chair with the light hitting her perfectly making her look like a angel, I said with a small smile to myself. Getting out of the bed I take off my purple haori because it was a cloth enchanted to make the wearer warmer, and put it around Miss Yukina's small shoulders and take her out the chair and rest in the futon that was a lot more comfortable than the chair. And perched myself on the wall with my sword, Nenekirimaru and Tetseiga.

 _'The wind ... is changing, today will be different. I'm sure Miss Yukina noticed_ _long_ _before I did'_ I say looking out of the enchanted window. I closed my eyes resting them for a bit. Until I heard Tarukane's heavy footsteps approaching the cell. _'I don't want that man to disturb Miss Yukina's rest after so long she finally looks peaceful'_. I say getting up heading out the door, silently closing it behind me.

 _'Yes ... today will decide our freedom, but are you going to be ready for it, Miss Yukina?'_

Tarukane: "Rikuo I want you to come greet the Toguro Brother's, we do want to give them a good impression right?"

"Yes Master Tarukane" wincing with the bitter taste in my mouth the man's name leaves.

Yusuke POV

"It's the perfect plan sleep in and get a good exercise running" on my way to school. Suddenly Hiei appeared right in front of me.

"Well if it isn't my favorite three-eyed demon ... What's up Hiei? You're not stalking me again are you" grinning jokingly. Hiei simply shoves a video tape in my face. _'What the ...?'_

"What's that?"

Hiei: "It's from Koenma"

"Koenma? Isn't this Botan's gig?" taking the strange tape.

Hiei: "I don't know I'm just following orders" says in retort.

" _You're_ following Koenma's orders?" raising one of my eyebrows in confusion.

Hiei: "..." _'What's wrong with him?'_

"Something wrong Hiei?" He just disappears.

"Strange guy" suddenly the school bell chimed

"Damnit!" I yell running like heck towards the school.

Unaware of a certain little three-eyed fire demon was watching in suspicion from a nearby telephone pole.

Koenma POV

"Yes Yusuke should be getting the tape right now, so we can only pray that things will happen as planned" said tiredly.

Kurama: "Do you think Hiei suspects anything?"

"Probably but he's so far from the truth ... I think. Maybe you should've accompanied him just to make sure"

Kurama: "I believe we will be alright. Hiei may sense there is something wrong. But he will leave Yusuke to deal with it" reassuring the young spirit ruling toddler.

"Hmmmm ... I hope you're right" _'I can't help but feel that this is gonna blow up in my face somehow'_

Yusuke POV

As a familiar red head in a Elvis style comes into the classroom I startled him when I said.

"Kuwabara, you've got a nice VCR in your room don't you? Ours is a piece of junk so let's go to your house" I say while pulling a bit of the videotape out of my uniform just enough for him to see.

Kuwabara: "What is it Urameshi? A nudy movie? hehehe" giggling lecherously.

"Maybe ... it's from Spirit World" taking the whole tape out. Kawabara's head whips back so fast in a blur and shouts.  
Kuwabara: "I had a dream you would bring that up today. And the answer is NO! You're not risking my life again" I look at him like he's and idiot ... oh yeah he is.

"What are you talking about? You're the guy who leaped through the portal, while I was telling you to go home" I said a bit irritated.

Two larger figures approached us, One man significantly greater than the one riding on his shoulder.

Tarukane: "I want you to meet the Toguro Brothers"

Younger Toguro POV

Rikuo: "It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Toguro-samas"

 _'_ _Hmm he seems to be hiding a lot of spiritual energy for all of those seals to be placed on his bod_ _y'_

Older Toguro: "It's nice to finally meet a demon in this place"

Rikuo: "The pleasure is all mine" with no expression on his face.

 _'This man... no these brothers... their powers are formidable'_ Rikuo thought while ever so slightly narrowing his golden eyes.

Tarukane: "Hey! So what's with the braud, she cry?" asks towards one of his human servants.

I see Rikuo's eyes darken at how the human addressed the ice apparition.

Servant Man 1: "I have to confess, we are having trouble. She seems to have stripped herself of all emotion again"

Tarukane: "Heh! Brauds are all alike show them a little kindness and they step on it like a little bug, so I brought in some experts"

"Let us handle it from here, we will make her cry" with a smirk.

Rikuo POV

 _'I swear if you even touch her with your_ _filthy_ _hand_ _s..._ _I will kill you'_ with my eyes glowing an eerie amber.

Quickly dashing to her room. I simply look as if I disappeared into thin air.

Yukina POV

 _'Today reminds me of the day when I first met Rikuo'_ with a smile on my face as the birds and Ritori chirp and flap around me.

My thoughts were cut off as Rikuo suddenly appeared in the room, not even the birds were unsettled. It amazes me how Rikuo can run so elegantly. 'Wait _Rikuo looks worried his eyes are a deeper gold than usual_ _'._

Rikuo: "Miss Yukina two demon guests have come to ensure that you cry" anger flooding his eyes.

My eyes widened, _'Oh no'_ and look down at my lap while Rikuo sends the birds away. Probably so they won't get hurt. I then felt a hand on my shoulder it was warm, I grabbed it and looked into Rikuo's soft eyes and smiling face relaxing me.

Rikuo: "I promised I would protect you and I intend to keep it" his eyes hardening in resolve. And then softening again.

Rikuo: "Miss Yukina I know this will be extremely difficult but I need you to not cry no matter what is happening understood, I can only fight back as long as your face can hold a smile, okay?" says while smiling.

I caught him off guard as I threw my body and arms around his neck and hugged him tight to me.

"What if they hurt you!? How can I not cry if I see someone I care about is being hurt right in front of me, while I do nothing!?" while nuzzling into his neck and no matter how tight I clench my eyes shut, a few tears escaping my eyes.

Rikuo: "Because my power comes from protecting those who I see as my precious people, the thing is Miss Yukina. When you find someone you want to protect you'll do anything for that person, risking everything including your own life. And you're one of them so I must protect you with all of my being" Rikuo says while patting my head and hugging me back. That strange feeling in my stomach is coming back. I smile and promise. If only now I will hold onto him never wanting to let go.

Rikuo POV

I watch as those despicable men come through the door, and I feel Miss Yukina's cold spiritual energy hitting them except me. I smirk. Just waiting for the time the dare to hurt her.

I see the younger Toguro brother approach her dome, I tense. I see his finger about to flick, sensing him building a tiny amount of reiki in the finger. I step in front of Miss Yukina grabbing his wrist tightly. I noticed the man is about a head taller then I. I see him smirk and narrow my eyes art him.

Younger Toguro POV

 _'hmmm ... amusing'_ a smirk crawling on my face. Looking at the Koorime's face nothing's changed, her face is still stone cold. _'Hmmm'_.

"That women must be pretty important to you for you to act like this, right?" mockingly. I see his eyes darken. ' _Heheh'._

"Let's see if this make her react" As I throw my hand towards Rikuo's neck at blinding speed.

Rikuo POV

My eyes widen as the hand gets closer to its target, with almost 3/4 of my power sealed away there really isn't much I can do and I don't want to accidently injure Miss Yukina in the process. So I just let the younger Toguro brother's hand latch onto my throat and haul me up in the air.

My hands flies to his thick wrist but I can't help but gasp. I see the smirking Toguro Brother's smirking faces and hear a chair falling back hitting the ground but I quickly project our conversation from before in her mind as I hear her gasp my name in sadness. I feel guilt crawl its way into my heart.

I summon one of the seals to break and feel my power flooding back and smirk at the Toguro Brother's shocked expressions, as well as Tarukane's terrified face releasing my neck in the process.

I whip out my sword and easily slash the Toguro brother's on their faces creating thin marks and sheathe my sword turning back to check on Miss Yukina.

"As punishment for attempting to mark Yukina's face like you tried to do I marked yours instead" in a slightly dark voice. Since I always addressed Yukina with the 'Miss' in front, I felt Miss Yukina's hand around mine gripping it slightly only just. _'Please I don't like seeing you like this, please stop'_ Miss Yukina thought out in her head and unconsciously resealing the power I just unsealed. I was about to go and comfort her when I feel a punch to my stomach and fall to my knees coughing, I hear Miss Yukina's voice say my name but I focused on the Toguro brothers.

As my hand was about to draw my sword I feel something wrapping around it stopping me, I already knew it was the older Toguro brother's fingers wrapped around my wrist. He was way too quiet to not be scheming some-! _'Behind'_ I quickly turn and cover Miss Yukina with my body only to feel five fingers pierce my back and stopped them by grabbing the appendages just before Miss Yukina's tear eyed face. I do the only thing I could have done, I smiled towards and put a hand covering her eyes.

Hoping she doesn't see what happened next as the older Toguro flings me up and slams me on the jail cell floor making cough up more blood. And the Younger Toguro stomps on my back causing me to cry out in pain and hack more blood.

"Aagh! ... (cough) ha (cough) ... ha!" Just as he was about to go back to hitting me again, Miss Yukina's voice reaches my ears.

Yukina POV

"NOOOO! Stop! Please spare him, I'll do anything you want! Just PLEASE!" Screams tears falling and forming jewels just as they hit the ground. I run over and throws myself over Rikuo's beaten body trying to shield him.

Tarukane goes and quickly scoops up my tear gems. And says.

Tarukane: "Now here's where the money is making, these jewels are worth a fortune you know that ... hehehehe" grinning like a maniac.

Tarukane: "For a creature like her to have feelings is beyond me" Grinning

But he suddenly screams in pain as Rikuo's clawed hand goes and grips his wrist making him drop the jewels. Rikuo quickly stands and kicks Tarukane away making him hit the other side of the wall. And takes my hand in his putting the jewels I cried into my hand.

"Huh?" looking at Rikuo.

Rikuo: "Miss Yukina has a heart unlike you worm" I'm glad he isn't acting like before. I like this Rikuo.

Rikuo: "Heh ... I thought I said you would try not to cry no matter what they did to me" he says chuckling at me. And he turns to Tarukane, his eyes flowing with his golden reiki and glares.

Rikuo: "Leave us! ... I swear you if you don't you will regret ever kidnapping Miss Yukina " growls and his reiki flaring, you could see his golden and silver energy swirl around him in wisps of light.

Younger Toguro: "Hmm ... We will meet again Rikuo until then heheheh" and just like that they both leave. As soon as the door closed Rikuo collapsed I grabbed him right before he hit the ground, and laid his head on my knees as I brushed some of his bangs out of his face.

"I'm so sorry that I'm being a burden to you like this Rikuo" I say as a tear falls but Rikuo catches it and wipes it away.

Rikuo: "Don't worry Yukina, you're not a burden. You could never be ... now let's rest"

"What about your wounds? ... We need to get those healed" looking worriedly at all the blood that came off Rikuo's wounds.

Rikuo: "They're already healing ... see" says lifting part of his purple hakama revealing his chest where the bruising from the younger Toguro's punch was already fading. _'Wow ...'_

"Okay ... goodnight Rikuo" as I lay him down in the futon and I lay down on the space of the other side of the futon.

 _'Unfortunately for the past few days my healing has been starting to slowly become inefficient...With all the abuse its endured for the past month it seems it's starting to give up on itself'_ Rikuo thought but looks at Yukina's sleeping face _'But it is worth it... I will have to keep forcing my body to undergo normal healing rates by shooting my reiki in my wounds from the seals... It might shorten my life a tad but I will hold on until Miss Yukina is safe and far, far away from this place'_ Rikuo thought while smiling at Yukina.

Closing my eyes I heard Rikuo's voice again.

 _'Sleep well ... Miss Yukina'_

-After Yusuke, Botan, and Kuwabara defeated Hiru-

Yusuke: "Kind of stupid to have a mountain trail that ends halfway up the mountain huh. I guess they don't encourage much camping around here" slightly narrowing his eyes.

Botan: "The stronghold is very well hidden, we should be able to find it eventually by following Yukina's energy" while looking down at the energy tracker that looks like a watch.

Kuwabara: "While are you still using that compass, just follow my way. The red pinky string" while waving his pinky side to side.

Yusuke&Botan: "Huh... what?" looking very confused.

Kuwabara: "The moment I saw her my love struck out and tied us together...you see!" holding up his pinky tied with the invisible red string that only he sees. (Oh brother).

"Let's follow the thread of destiny tied to my love!"(I _almost_ feel bad for pairing Yukina with Rikuo, _almost_ )

-Inside Tarukane's office-

Rikuo's POV

 _'Hmmm... it seems this place will be having some unexpected visitors soon. Visitors with considerable power if they're capable of taking out one of the Toguro's men'_ looking out the window from my place next to Tarukane.

Y. Toguro: "This is unexpected"

Tarukane:"Huh?... Speak up boy"

Y. Toguro: "Hiru... who I sent to deal with the trespassers... is dead"

Tarukane: "Huh! Who are you sending out there bums off the street?!" yells while slamming his wine glass on the table.

I couldn't help but let a small smirk show on my face. _'Your days are coming to an end Tarukane!'_

Y. Toguro: "I assure you my men are well l picked whoever defeated Hiru must have had some unusual powers"

Tarukane: "Well unusual powers is what I'm paying you for! Don't expect me to hand out the cash if you can't handle the job"

Y. Toguro: "You needn't worry"

Tarukane: "Yeah, yeah, yeah! You said that but I'm not the kind of guy to be satisfied by cheap talk!" while rising up from his chair.

Y. Toguro: "Oh? What do you suggest?" while turning towards him.

Tarukane: "Come with me you can prove your stuff... Rikuo tighten up security inside"

Rikuo: "As you wish Master Tarukane" bowing down and leaving the room.

-To Koenma's observing room-

Koenma's POV

"The Toguro brothers! This is going to be messy"

George: "Oh yeah I think I've heard of them... aren't they on the most wanted list? But who was that other demon he didn't look like he was working for the Toguro brothers?"

Koenma: "Wait! Zoom in on that demon's face! I think I've seen him before"

Zooming in on the demon's face Koenma falls out of his chair.

Koenma: "AHHHH... it can't be its Nura Rikuo, Nurarihyon, Shodaime of the demon night parade" _'But why is he working for Tarukane... he of all people would never do anything like this without good reason'_ "George have someone find out why Nura Rikuo is working for Tarukane and contact the Nura clan. NOW!" pointing to the door.

George: "Oh! You got it sir!" running out of the room.

"Sigh... Rikuo what have you gotten yourself into" shaking my head.

-To the hallway where Rikuo is walking-

 _'All those afternoons meditating is really starting to pay off I've been able to remember the people from the vision, but most importantly my family never served the Tarukane family. And that due to a large battle with a female kitsune youkai, I was gravely injured. While I was still vulnerable from my injuries, Tarukane happened to find me near his mansion and implanted those fake memories'_ I thought narrowing my eyes, _'But if it's true from what I learned... then my friends must be worried about where I am... I must find them. But after I help Miss Yukina find her brother when I get her out of this hell hole. And especially, find the right time to get rid of all of these seals from my body'_


End file.
